


Stitch

by discordiansamba



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 20:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6921346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/discordiansamba/pseuds/discordiansamba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tucker never exactly thought he would be using his sewing skills for something like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stitch

"Ouch! Tucker, be a little more careful, would you?" Danny hissed, shooting a green eyed glower at his childhood friend, who promptly rolled his eyes at him.

"You know, for someone who fights ghosts on a regular basis, you sure are a big baby, Danny." Tucker noted. "Besides, you're the one who didn't want to go to a hospital." He noted, not missing the irony of him recommending hospitals to anyone. "So you're going to have to put up with me."

"Fine." Danny grumbled, raising his arm back up, which Tucker promptly got a firm grip back on. "It still hurts though, you know." He added.

"Duh, you're getting sewn up without any anesthetic. Of course it hurts." Tucker said. "You should be grateful I even known how to do this in the first place, Danny, or you'd be in a bit of a bind."

"I'm sure I could manage." The ghost boy grumbled, glumly resting his other arm on one of his crossed legs, propping up his elbow on it and leaning his chin into his hand. "It can't be that hard."

"And that's where you'd be wrong." Tucker noted, picking his needle back up from where Danny's jerking away from him earlier had left it hanging. The two boys had secured an isolated janitor's closet at Casper High, and had barricaded the door. The light in here was a bit dimmer than Tucker liked, but he would have to put up with it. After all, they didn't want to be in a place where anyone could find Tucker Foley sewing up a large, rather deep cut on his best friend's right arm. That would open up a whole wealth of questions and concerns that the two boys didn't really want to get into.

Danny did kind of have a point though, about not wanting to go to the hospital, Tucker thought, setting himself back to work. He was clearly trying to do this as fast as he could, but also as efficiently as he could. Messing up Danny's stitches and having to pull them out and redo them wasn't exactly an option. A hospital, as much as he hated them, would have been a better choice, but even if there was nothing strange lurking in his friend's physiology- which Tucker doubted given his half ghost status, then it would still open up the question of where and _how_ Danny had gotten such a deep cut in the first place.

"Skulker really did a number on you." Tucker mumbled, frowning as his eyes darted down the cut. Long and deep, taking up a good portion of his right forearm. "I thought you were always going on about how you could take Skulker in your sleep these days." He pointed out, pausing to briefly glance up at his friend.

"Yeah, well, I guess I didn't expect the new weapon." Danny mumbled, averting his eyes from Tucker's gaze. "Could you stop talking and get this over with already, Tuck?"

"Right, right. You should just be more careful, Danny." Tucker said, setting back to work. The first time he'd been recruited into sewing up one of his friend's deeper cuts he had to take a break at least twice to vomit, and that one had been rather small in comparison to this one. As much as he hated to say it, he had gotten used to this by now.

And he hated to say it because he wished that Danny would stop getting hurt like this. Tucker thought that maybe as years passed and he got a better handle on his powers, injuries like this would stop happening.

Three years, and there was still no sign of them ceasing. There was nothing that he could do about it except grimly set himself to the task at hand.

If you went back in time, and told the him from four years ago that he would be spending an ungodly amount of time using his talent at sewing to stitch up Danny's injuries, he probably would have called you crazy. Danny didn't do anything that dangerous in the first place.

And yet, here he was.

It wasn't always wounds, more often it was clothes, and that was better. Tucker didn't mind stitching up clothes, he did it all the time anyways.

He'd learned to sew from his mother, he recalled, right after she had her miscarriage. Tucker was going to have a baby sister, he was told, and her mother had been looking forward to teaching the little girl all sorts of things when she got older- chief among them, how to sew. When she lost the baby, and was told that she couldn't have another, it devastated her. Even though he was too young to really fully understand the concept, Tucker had known something was wrong.

Apparently he'd got it in his head to tell his mother to teach him to sew instead, and after bawling her eyes out for what seemed like several hours to him, she finally gave him his first lesson. And he'd just kind of stuck with it. It wasn't the kind of thing he really brought up with people, as he tended to be made fun of for it, but it wasn't like he was actively hiding it. He had been in a Sewing class in Freshman year, after all. It had been common practice for him to carry a sewing kit around him during middle school.

He'd just added onto it later, and kept sterile needles and thread, and a first aid kit with him as well too. He knew that both Sam and Danny had their own first aid kits, and Jazz had bought one as well- although Tucker always suspected that Danny had never let her know how badly fighting ghosts could hurt him sometimes. Even if he did heal quickly, he was still part human, and that part of him was vulnerable.

"There you go!" Tucker said finally, snipping off the thread from the needle and tying it off. He placed the remaining thread and needle in a plastic bag, pulling off the gloves he had been using and tossed them in as well. "Let's bandage you up now."

"I can take care of that myself." Danny grumbled.

"Yeah, but someone else bandaging your arm is always going to be better and more efficient than doing it yourself, Danny. Quit trying to be such a tough guy." Tucker said, flicking his friend lightly on the forehead, before he went for his first aid kit.

"Fine." Danny grumbled. He could hear the bell ringing outside, and heaved a sigh. "And there goes fourth period. Yet another class down the drain."

"Yeah well, at least you'll have a detention buddy this time." Tucker grinned, starting to bandage his friend up. "Anyways, don't worry about it so much Danny. You do good, you know. It would be nice if you could find some way to get Skulker out of your hair permanently though."

"I considered trying to be less interesting, but you know me, I'm such a fascinating guy." Danny quipped, grinning at Tucker, who only rolled his eyes, tying off Danny's bandages. "Am I set?"

"You're set." Tucker said, closing his first aid kit. "Ugh, as much as I hate them, I'm well on my way to a fulfilling career as a nurse." He said, tucking his first aid kit and his sewing kit back into his backpack.

"I think that goes for all of us." Danny laughed, grabbing his shirt and pulling it back on. At least the long sleeves he was wearing today would cover the bandage. "Thanks, Tuck. I owe you one."

"No you don't." Tucker said, grabbing his backpack and slinging it over his shoulder, standing up and offering Danny a hand up. "But buy me a burger at the Nasty Burger today, and we'll call it even." He said.

"Deal." Danny said, taking Tucker's hand and hauling himself to his feet. "It's a good thing you know how to sew Tuck, or I'd be up the creek without a paddle. I'd have a hard time doing it myself."

"Yeah, well, I wish you didn't have to." Tucker grumbled. "Get hurt that, is. It's hard to see you put yourself through this sometimes, Danny."

"It's hard to go through it, sometimes, Tuck." Danny shrugged his shoulders, grabbing his backpack and slinging it over his uninjured arm. "But I have to. There isn't anyone else who can do what I do. Believe me, if there was, I'd be more than happy to pass some of my duties over to them." He laughed. "I'm going on to fifth period, Tucker, before my butt get fried. I'll catch up with you and Sam after school."

"Right, catch you later. Be careful with that arm." Tucker advised him, smiling. It only dropped once Danny pushed aside the chair he had been using to block access to the closet from the outside, and left the small room.

Shaking his head, Tucker frowned. Pass off his duties to someone else? It was almost enough to make him laugh, and not because he thought it was funny. "No you wouldn't, Danny. That's your problem."

He guessed that he didn't have much of a choice but to have his back when he needed help. But that's what friends were for right? Supporting each other.

Even if that did mean having to stitch each other up from time to time.


End file.
